nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Article nominations
This page allows users to nominate a featured article for the main page. The time the featured article changes will depend on the number of nominations received, although the suggested time is one month per featured article. ---- Criteria *The article must be a mainspace page. It cannot start with the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki:, User:, Talk:, MediaWiki:, etc. namespaces. The nominated article also cannot be a disambiguation page. *The article should be complete and well-written. Nominating and discussing #To nominate a featured article, create a new subheading with a link to the page Like this . Below the heading, add some reasons why you think the article should be featured. action=edit&section=3}} Click here to add a new nomination. #Below the nominator's reasons for the article to be featured, registered users can provide feedback based on the article's quality. Users can support the article's promotion to the featured status, oppose it, add a suggestion or comment. It is also suggested that nominators and other editors read through suggestions and help fix errors within the nominated article if necessary. As always, remember to sign your username with four tildes (~~~~) when participating in a discussion. #A week after the nomination, an admin will look over the article for any last errors that need to be fixed. If community consensus leans more in favour of the article being featured, should be updated to include the new featured article and the successful nomination archived. Current nominations Please put all new nominations at the bottom of the section. Test Subject Yellow Test Subject Yellow for featured article — The Mysteryous user (talk) 15:09, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Although the article is good, it needs grammar fixes. I'll get to them soon. --— NOBODY (talk) 15:44, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Unfortunately Mystery, the article does not meet the criteria for being a featured article, as it isn't complete. I'm not talking about some pictures missing, I'm talking about how the level section is incomplete. Sorry. --— NOBODY (talk) 16:25, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Nitrome Must Live! Nitrome Must Live! is complete and well-written article. It's my most successful project on this wiki. --Sabkv (talk) 06:51, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Very good and long page. There are a few places I'm going to make changes (for clarification and grammar purposes). --— NOBODY (talk) 15:44, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::This article would make a great feature. I like the little introduction GIF sequence the most. Definitely support. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 21:49, April 21, 2013 (UTC) NMDFanfictionMon ::NMDFanfictionMon is a fanfiction I write that is updated on a weekly basis. The storyline may not be complete yet (as in not all comics are made and uploaded) but I've checked my grammar, and it's all in place. Pweez feature my article! I'd appreciate it :3 — Austincarter4ever (talk) 01:48, April 24, 2013 (UTC) See previous nominations Unsuccessful Nominations Nominations that do not meet the above criteria should be closed immediately by an admin and archived. Other nominations where the community consensus leans towards delisting from the "Current nominations" section after a week of discussion should be closed and moved to the same page. Questions? Bring all queries, comments and other reports up at Nitrome Fan Fiction talk:Featured Article.